The Attack
by FurubaProject6
Summary: Kagura and Tohru start fighting literally because of a romantic clash. But how come Tohru's winning? Kyoru Oneshot unless anyone wants to carry on


**The Attack**

**Author: **Jezebel – Hi! This is supposed to be a Oneshot…

"Gettoff… Uwaaah! Kyo!"

Kyo stood in the doorway, his mind a blank. "This…. Isn't what I had expected…"

On the floor of Tohru's bedroom, Kagura and Tohru were fighting with each other. Rolling around and wrestling… It strangely enough looked like Tohru was winning. She looked completely different, her eyes ablaze… For the first time she actually looked angry!

Yuki ran to the doorway and stood next to Kyo, equally shocked. "What….Happ…ened…?" His grey eyes were as wide as Kyo's.

"I…Don't know…"

Tohru began to cry, still attacking Kagura viciously.

Kagura looked as shocked as the two boys. "g-getteroffme!" The boys immediately tried to pull Tohru off Kagura. Kyo held back Tohru, and Yuki did the same with Kagura. The two girls both started screaming at each other.

Yuki and Kyo stared at each other in awe. "What the…?"

¢

"Morning Yun-chan!" Kagura hugged Yuki before he gently nudged her away, the early morning tiredness getting the better of him.

"What brings you here Kagura…?"

"Kyo-kun of course!" The girl smiled happily. "Do you know where he is?"

"I think he actually went out with Honda-san."

Kagura paused. "O-… Oh… I see." For a moment it looked as if her spirits had been dampened, but then she once again perked up. "No matter! I'll go and find them!" She turned and waved goodbye to him.

Yuki sighed and weakly waved to her. Part of him knew he should stop her, before she got hurt… But she had to find out somehow. Besides, it had hurt him bad enough…. Maybe if the two of them didn't get to tell her the way they had planned he wouldn't feel quite so bitter.

∞

"…So you and Yuki have that garden thing... What do you do…?"

"We grow vegetables!" She said it as if it was the most exiting thing in the world.

Kyo shook his head and smiled. "You really are an easy girl to please. Vegetables you say?" He blew air out from between his lips and widened his eyes, teasing her. "Sounds so riveting…"

"Oh stop it… Or I'll make leeks tonight."

Kyo laughed. "We don't have any leeks in the house."

"Ah…. But we do in the garden!"

"You and Yuki are trying to poison me aren't you?"

"Of course!" They both laughed. It was another of those days… One of those days Tohru and Kyo both wished would never end. They talked, laughed and walked together.

Tohru felt something warm touch her hand. She looked down. Kyo's hand was bashfully touching against hers, a sign that he wanted to hold hands with her. She looked up. His face was turned away, but she could just make out a red cheek. She closed her eyes and smiled, firmly taking his hand and squeezing it.

Kyo looked at her walking with her eyes closed, a happy expression on her face. He smiled adoringly at her.

THWUMP!

"Tohru!" Tohru dazedly sat up and tried to focuss on the blurry rolling image before her. She made out the tree she'd just walked straight into.

"How many times have I told you not to go around with yer eyes shut!" Kyo scolded affectionately. "Are you hurt?"

"I'm…Fine!" Tohru said, her head spinning. He crouched down and put his hands on her shoulders.

She looked into his big orange eyes. He put a hand on her cheek. "I better not catch you doing anything else with him in that garden…"

She felt his lips touch hers, and felt tears pricking her eyes. She put her hand over the one that held her face and held his other hand in hers.



Kagura ran back to the house and shut herself in Shigure's room. She felt tears of shock streaming down her face as she tried to ignore the bomb site in the room.

_Kyo… How _could_ you…?_

¥

Yuki quietly watched as the two lovers came back. He resisted the temptation to ask Tohru what she'd done to her head. He didn't even glare at Kyo like he wanted to . _Be happy for them…Be happy for them… Come on Yuki… You can be happy for the girl you love, can't you?_

He forced a smile for Tohru. It looked more sad than anything else. Kagura must have been feeling the same way. He had seen her run in, sobbing. She must have seen them doing something… He tried to block out any images.

It was strange how two people becoming so happy could make two others so wretched.

®

Tohru mouthed 'See you later' to Kyo, who mouthed back 'love you'. Tohru put her hand over her heart and waved, Kyo melodramatically blew a kiss. Tohru caught in and made wringing motions with her hands to convey her happiness.

She walked into her room, her eyes closed once more, only to bump into another person.

"Ooof!" he bumped her already bumped head on another. Opening her eyes, she saw who it was. "K-Kagura-san! Wh…What are you doing in my-…?"

Kagura didn't smiled. In fact she looked almost tearful. "How could you Tohru?" Tohru blinked. _Wha…? _"I thought you were my friend! You above anyone else know how I feel about Kyo!"

_Oooohhhh…That makes sense… Wait… Oh no! Kagura-san must have seen me and Kyo…Ooops!_ "Ka…Kagura-san, I didn't think you were there when we-"

"Don't say it!" Kagura turned away, the tears falling down her cheeks. "At the very beginning I suspected you of getting too close to Kyo, and everyone told me I was being ridiculous. Well it looks like I was right! I should never have trusted you!"

She pinned Tohru against the wall with her freakish strength. "You have no right to be with Kyo-kun! He's mine! I got there first! He's only with you because he doesn't realise how much he loves me! If only he weren't so stupid…"

SMACK!

(AN: I love doing these sound effects! BTW this is the first ever Kyoru I've written! Like it? Enjoying it so far? Please, relax and enjoy the rest of the show!)

Kagura staggered backwards. She clutched her cheek. "You…_hit_ me!"

Tohru for once didn't look apologetic. _Oh my God oh my God… I hit Kagura-san! _She carried on looking angry. _Apologise! Quick! Before she cries! Say you're sorry! NOW!_ Tohru still looked angry. _Great, thanks for co-operating._

Kagura frowned. "I don't know why Kyo-kun is with you! Someone with half a brain could see you're a bi-"

"He's not stupid!" And with that, Tohru pounced. _What the- What'cha, what, wh-…. Huh? What are you doing!_

Kagura fell to the ground, Tohru ontop of her. "KYO-KUN ISN'T STUPID!"

†

AN: Well I must be in a weird mood… OO Kerisst… What have I just written? Ahahahaha! OK, that was odd… I even put weird symbols for my scene changes…

AN2: This is my first ever Kyoru! n.n I like Kyoru! It's cute to write…. You have to make Tohru extra-dopey, whereas you have to make her motherly with Yuki. I like making Tohru dopey! It's fun… Plus the scenes are cute in a funny way, whereas with Yukiru they're cute in a romantic way…

AN3: I hate Kagura.. I hope my hatred of her didn't come out too much in this… She's just SO annoying! O.o I'm like: Go Tohru! Kick that ass! Woooh!

AN4: This was s'posed to be a oneshot, but if any of my teammates would like to continue with it, they can feel free! I made this really weird…. I hope you'll forgive me! I think after I write the Last and First Rain sequel and make it a trilogy, I shall finally write some Kyoru. It's hard for us Yuki fans…

AN5: Anyway, good luck to anyone who wants to carry on with this! If not: Thankyou for reading, Go Tohru, death to Kagura, here's a tissue Yuki and Kyo, try not to now go uprooting every leek in the garden…


End file.
